Destruction
by Chengwangofmacau
Summary: continued from the latest Loki:agent of Asgard. King Loki has Loki, and he was pretty sure Thor would stand and watch him burn, plus there's a hole in the wall


'Wot, no Loki?'

'well shit' was the only thing that passed through the Norse gods mind as he stared down at the flimsy piece of paper. His wrinkled, shriveled up older self has actually gotten out of his cell, only to now find him here, in his own apartment. Maybe being his older self, the king Loki was able to know what apartment he stayed in, or it was dumb luck, or maybe he followed all the ruble and saw the hole in the wall from where Thor threw him out and went 'there! That's the hole Thor threw younger me out of!', either way, here he was, ruining the youngers life with a simple Young Avengers story time. Loki, younger, hotter Loki that is, wasn't surprised when Verity left, he knew a person could only take so much before they cracked, leaving even their best friend behind with a complete lunatic that happened to be him but older and actually wanted to kill him. Thor wouldn't help, All-mother wouldn't, Verity wouldn't help, nobody was there to help him. The flamed burned, that's all he knew, were the flames burned and grew and he could feel his skin bubble and char and wait, he's a magic wielding god, but god, this hurt. Images of his family flashed threw his mind rapidly, blocking out the searing pain and the small voices in his head. Change was all he asked for, change was all he needed. He wasn't the god that wished for people dead, he didn't kill anyone, nobody but his old self. Funny how they could love him, but forget that love when he said he had killed the younger him. They had loved him for him...until..that moment.

"now...now I will lead the Loki destiny!" it was definitely older Loki, wrinkled and cracked lips against his ear as he muttered words that he honestly wasn't listening to, too caught up in his own mind to actually give him the piece of mind. He secretly wished his brother would come in, see his body on fire, and just watch as he was torn apart by his older, much more evil counter part. He wanted to see his brothers face as he was torn apart, because when it came down to it, Thor loved him before he broke the news, they all loved him. Garbled mess spilled from past his gag thing, finally protesting to what the older was saying

"I could rip them apart! I could keep you around long enough to watch each one of them die!" now _that _was something that wasn't on his agenda. On a second thought, nothing was really on his agenda since he was just slightly bound to a chair and gagged with nobody swooping in to his aid. Maybe he was just plain stupid for believing for even the slightest moment that maybe, maybe he had a salvation coming to swoop in and help. Maybe Lorelei or Sigurd or both would want to stop by for a visit, if the weren't somewhere with high security going at it like rabbits like Loki thinks they are, wouldn't surprise him, he had his suspicions. Slowly the pain from the fire grew to the norm, and the inferno around him was no longer note worthy.

"Brother!" well, look at who decided to show up. Loki was honestly surprised that the man even came within twenty miles of his apartment complex, much less decide that coming in through the gaping hole was better than using the front door for once. Honestly, how was he going to pay for the damages or explain that 'hey! I have magic and I kinda magic'd away the ginormous hole in the wall!'. But all he saw was his brother, snarling at the older him, the _King _him. Everything was a shade of orange, glazed over by the flames that keep growing higher and warmer and he's very surprised he's not dead yet and _shit_, Thor doesn't know magic and he would still be on fire. Great, letting his older brother watch as he was charred like a marshmallow while Loki could stop the flames himself but he's kind bound and Thor could unbound him but then he'd get burned and would Thor do that for him? All he knows is that King Loki is laying on the ground, with the big blonde oaf standing over him and now! Now Thor, now! Get King Loki to make the flames stop because this hurts and all he wants is to lay down and sleep for the next however long he can stand being asleep. He wants to go home, back to Asgard and look up at Odin, have him say that yes, yes he's still loved because all he needs is a hug. And then, the flames cease their torture and his skin's steaming, actual steam was rising from his pale skin and Thor is in his line of sight, removing the gag with uncertainty. Loki can see the inner battle within his blue orbs, debating on whether yes, he should remove the boy from his binds and let him free, to let him put on a damn shirt, or whether to haul him back to Asgard just like that, possibly make him share a cell with King Loki himself. But as the gag came off, he sucked in a deep breath, cherishing the sweet air that filled his lungs much easier. Rage seemed to flash in the Asgardians blue orbs, the males teeth barring as he got into the raven haired mans face

"Only because I promised" and with that, Loki leaned forward, placing his forehead on his brother shoulder as nonchalantly as possible. His eyes closed, green orbs hiding from the man as a single heavy hand placed itself on his back.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry"


End file.
